Ultraviolet (UV) nano-imprint processes place an imprint template into a resist fluid deposited on a template substrate. The resist fluid fills the imprint template voids by capillary action. The flow of the fluid resist can trap gas in the imprint template void. The trapped gas creates bubbles in the UV cured resist creating void defects.